


SEMMI SEM AZ, AMINEK LÁTSZIK

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kis pillantás Luci-Anna pervi sub/dom szexébe & verés, Kínzás-kényszerítés-drogok említés szinten, M/M, Részletes erotikus leírások, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munka cím: Sztripper!Dean, Bárpultos!Cas</p><p>Deannek nincs állása, de sürgősen találnia kell egyet, s ebben Ash siet a segítségére. Eközben találkozik a varázslatosan kék szemekkel rendelkező Castiellel, akiről egyre több titok derül ki, és segít Deannek bekerülni a sztrip bárba. Dean természetesen nem hoz szégyent Casre, de megígéri, hogy nem mondja el, hogy tőle tanulta a trükköket, és Dean csapattag lesz. Ekkor még nem sejti, hogy nem fenékig tejfel minden itt sem. A főnökük egy hajcsár...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogyan lesz Dean sztripper

**Author's Note:**

> A történet AU az az Alternatív Univerzumban játszódik, nyilván a karakterek is némileg OOC-k. Tudom, hogy lehetett volna vinni ezer és egy irányba, lehetett volna darkosabb, erősebb, talán izgalmasabb is, de nekem így volt jó, így tetszett, és így leltem benne örömöm. :)  
> Ha neked is bejön a történet, hagyj kudost, és ha tartalmilag véleményezed az írásom: hálás lennék. Köszönöm ha elolvasod. Legyen Szép Napod! <3 :D

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan Ash! Sztriptíz táncosnak kéne jelentkeznem? - Dean hangjában hitetlenkedéssel vegyes felháborodás csengett.

\- Ez is van olyan meló, mint más. Azt mondtad: nincs melód, és gyorsan szerezned kéne, tesó. - védekezett Ash. - Nézd, én csak mint barátod szólok előre, mert ha meghirdetik, pillanatok alatt be lesz töltve a hely. Itt van egy kártya, ezen rajta van a cím, és a telefonszám. Hivatkozz rám, és kapni fogsz soron kívüli lehetőséget, de el ne cseszd!

\- Még gondolkodom. - morogta Dean.

\- Nekem nem gáz, csak aztán ki ne fuss az időből. 

\- Jól van, kösz, Ash. Jövök neked eggyel, ha beválik. - kiáltotta a lassan távozó cimbijének.

\- Oké! Csaó, Dean, ne sokat hezitálj! - intett még Ash, azzal odasietett a motorjához, felpattant rá, és elviharzott.

Ó, a faszba... - suttogta lemondóan maga elé Dean, beszállt imádott impalájába, és visszakanyarodott a lerobbant motelhoz, ahol egy ideje bérelt szobát. 

Tudta, hogy kábé merre lehet a Blue Oyster bár, de terepszemlét akart tartani, mielőtt belevág ebbe az egészbe. Dúdolva indult zuhanyozni, meg borotválkozni, mert tudta: nem árt jó benyomást keltenie. Akarta az a kurva állást, mert rá volt kényszerülve. Meg kell szereznie. Kell. 

Úgy tizenöt perc múlva kissé nedvesen, dereka köré csavart törülközővel jelent meg a szobájában újra, megfelelő érzékkel kiválasztotta azokat a ruhákat, amiben nyerőnek érezte magát, bár mivel jóképű volt - s ezt tudta is magáról, ami veszélyes kombináció - kevés ruha állt volna rajta rosszul.

S miközben öltözött, lebonyolította a hívást a leendő melóhelye felé, majd elégedetten állapította meg, hogy telefonon keresztül is ható sármjával szerzett magának meghallgatási időpontot, ami egy hét múlva lesz. Addig viszont körül fog nézni arra felé, hogy ne érje meglepetés.

***

Már nagyon szeretett volna enni egy kis pitét, és ebben a félreeső kávézóban azt hirdették, hogy a város legjobb almás pitéje kapható. Deannek több sem kellett.  
Ahogy belépett a hangulatos kis helyre, már el is varázsolta a piteillat. Néhányan teáztak, vagy kávét kortyoltak, újságot olvastak, illetve belebújtak a laptopjukba, megnyugtatóan kevesen tartózkodtak itt. 

Dean a pulthoz tartott, de kinézett magának egy üres sarkot. A pult mögött most épp nem látszott senki, valószínűleg a konyhában süröghettek éppen. Dean megköszörülte a torkát, de kissé elbambulhatott, mert a mire visszanézett a pult felé, már egy hihetetlen kék szempár fürkészte őt.  
Dean összerezzent. A srác szinte a semmiből termett előtte, vagy legalább is nagyon zajtalan közlekedhetett. Ő pedig pillanatok alatt felmérte. Csaknem egyforma magasak, sötét, jófiúsan oldalra fésült haj. A fekete keretes szemüveg sem tudta eltakarni a különleges árnyalatú - Dean fogalmai szerint: kibaszott - kék szempár intenzív, és átható pillantását. A száján halvány mosoly derengett fel.

Dean agyából egyszerre kihullott minden infó. Hirtelen légszomj tört rá, s kicsit hangosabban szívta be a levegőt. Cseszd meg! Elfelejtett lélegezni! Pár pillanat múlva az agya is kezdett működő képes lenni, ahogy belélegezte a mámorító pite illatot. 

\- Helló, Dean! Miben segíthetek?  
A srác hangja minimum olvasztott csokoládéra emlékeztette, maximum pedig Gabriel Casa Eroticás DVD-in hallott ehhez foghatót. Deannek meg kellett kapaszkodnia a pultba.

\- Találkoztunk már? - kérdezte meglepetten. Smaragdzöld szemei hatalmasra nyíltak s kifejezetten édes összhatást nyújtott. A srác, akit a mellkasán viselt névtábla szerint Castielnek hívtak, még jobban elmosolyodott.

\- Nem hinném. Az ilyen kivételes zöld szemekre egész biztos, hogy emlékeznék.

\- Akkor honnan a fenéből tudod a nevem... - rápillantott a srác névtáblájára - Cas? - kérdezte árnyalatnyi támadó éllel a hangjában.

\- A lánc, amit a nyakadban viselsz... ez a név van rajta.

\- Ja, igen. Ki is ment a fejemből. - a hangjából némi megkönnyebbülés csendült ki, hogy srác nem gondolat olvasó.

\- Ebben azért ne légy olyan biztos. - felelte a fekete hajú srác a ki nem mondott gondolataira.

\- Baszki Cas, ilyenkor félelmetes vagy. - villantotta fel Dean a csajozós mosolyát.

\- Szóval, Dean - s mélyen a szemébe nézett - mit adhatok?

\- Megkóstolnám azt az isteni almás pitét, aminek az illatát is érzem. Két pite - az egyik elvitelre - és két üveg sör.

\- Máris. - mosolygott újra Cas, és Deannel egy kicsit megfordult a szoba. Bár úgy tervezte, egy csöndes sarokba vonul, nem tudott a pulttól elszakadni. S most, hogy Cas összekészítette neki a rendelését, még ez az idő is fájdalmas volt nélküle.

Nem értette ezt az egészet, mintha a másik srác valami bűbájt bocsátott volna rá... csak hagyta magát sodródni, mert most ezt érezte a legjobbnak. Kicsit bosszús is volt, mert időközben betértek vendégek, akiket ki kellett ugyanúgy szolgálni, ahogy őt is, de Cas csak ránézett, mosolygott, és Dean bosszúsága azon mód átalakult.

Bár így legalább volt ideje gondolkodni, ami ha azokba az elbűvölő szemekbe nézett, hát mi tagadás: nem sikerült. Most, hogy így végig gondolta a dolgokat, eszébe ötlött néhány furcsaság, s mosolya szélesen terült szét arcán, mert ha Cas visszatér hozzá a rendelésével, ő is el fogja képeszteni.

Cas már végzett a kiszolgálással, Dean újabb meglepetésére pont ahhoz az asztalhoz invitálta, amit belépve kinézett magának. Levette a kiszolgáló kötényt a nyakából, majd letelepedett a szemközti székbe.

\- Ne nézz így rám, nem ment el az eszem, csak te annyira morcos voltál, hogy észre sem vetted: már megjött a váltótársam...

Közben lerakta az asztalra a kért két üveg sört a becsomagolt pitét, és egy másikat tányéron a hozzávaló villával, na és a szalvétával. 

\- Egy kicsit várhatnál még az evéssel, mert most lett kész frissen, és forró. - intette Cas.  
Dean elgondolkodva nézett rá.

\- Ugye, ezt szándékosan csinálod?

\- Mégis mit? - kérdezett vissza Castiel, és tényleg nem értette.

\- Neked igazából nem is kéne szemüveget hordanod, igaz? - Dean kutatva nézett rá.

\- Ezt meg honnan veszed? - felelte Cas könnyedén, de a hangja enyhe remegése elárulta, hogy Dean jó nyomon jár.

\- Hát valamit én is tudok. A szemüveged lencséi nem dioptriásak, se nem nagyítanak, és még csak nem is kicsinyítenek... és nem kell mellébeszélned, mert felismerem a hazugságot, én magam is műveltem jó ideig, mert kényszerűen ebből éltem. Szóval?

Dean felbontotta az egyik sört, és a kikészített pohárba töltötte.

\- Valóban... - felelte kissé vontatottan - nincs rá szükségem, most megfogtál. De viselnem kell, hogy valamennyire legalább álcázzam magam...

\- Mégis mi szükséged lenne rá?

Cas, miközben válaszolt, komótosan levette az álcának használt szemüvegét, és az egyik zsebébe süllyesztette.

\- Hát tudod, ez csak a mellékállásom. Főállásban a Blue Oysterben vagyok bárpultos, vagy éppen pincér... és másképp kell kinézzek, mint ott...

Dean épp inni akart, s erre majdnem elegánsan félrenyelt. Köhécselt kissé, de rövid idő alatt helyre jött.

\- Basszus! Dolgozol a Blueban? Ezt el sem hiszem! Én is ott fogok melózni, ha sikerül a meghallgatásom egy hét múlva!

Dean olyan boldog volt, hogy most már nem érdekelte mennyire forró a pite, lassan és némileg óvatosan lapátolni kezdte a szájába, s közben hümmögött a gyönyörűségtől, mert a pite az tényleg mennyei volt.  
Cas meg őt nézte megelégedett mosollyal.

\- Tényleg ízlik?

\- Isteni finom. Nem tudom ki csinálta, de ezért örökre a szívembe zártam. - nyammogta teli szájjal s amennyire lehetett, csibészes mosollyal.

\- Örülök. Én csináltam. - Cas végre megengedett magának egy széles vigyort. 

\- Tudsz pitét sütni? Imádni való vagy! - teljesen belefeledkezett a piteevésbe így nem látta, hogy Cas kissé elpirult, és beharapta a száját. Valami hasonlóval akarta viszonozni a bókot, de aztán mást gondolt.

\- Dean, te táncos vagy? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Mi? Nem, dehogy! Miért? - a pite közben egyenletes tempóban fogyott.

\- Hát ha a Blueba mész meghallgatásra, akkor valamennyire tudnod kell...

\- Ugyan. Vetkőzni mindenki tud. - közölte némi fölényes hangsúllyal.

\- Nem, Dean. Ebben nincs igazad. Sokan gondolják azt, amit te, de ez közel sincs így.

\- Akkor... szerinted mit csináljak? Muszáj megszereznem azt a kibaszott állást... bocs. Még nem állt helyre a vércukrom. - tette hozzá tanácstalan félmosollyal.

Castiel tűnődve nézett rá, hosszasan csak a szemeivel kommunikálva, és valamiképpen Dean értette.

\- Segítenél nekem? Betanítanál valami rövid koreográfiát?

\- Pontosan - mosolygott Castiel - , és hozzám költözöl, mert egy hét nagyon rövid idő, vagyis valóságos csodát kell tennem.

\- Hát te aztán nem hezitálsz a dolgokon... költözzek hozzád? Hisz nem is ismersz! - Dean egy kicsit bepánikolt a dolgok ilyetén való alakulásától.

\- Azt mondtad: nagyon akarod azt az állást. Én segíthetek, hogy megkapd. Te döntesz.

\- Oké, oké rendben. Igazad van. Tényleg nagyon akarom azt a melót. Ha ehhez az szükséges, hogy ott lakjak nálad, akkor megteszem. 

\- Segítsek összepakolni? 

\- Á, nincs olyan sok cuccom. - rá nézett Casre és egyből tudta mire gondol. - De szeretném, ha velem jönnél, hiszen visszafelé jól jönne némi navigáció.

Percek múlva már az impalában ültek, és elgurultak az lerobbant út menti motel mellé, ahol Dean összeszedte a cuccait - belefért egy nagyobb kézitáskába - kijelentkezett, és már indultak Castiel lakása felé.

***


	2. Költözés Castielhez - az új kezdet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielnél - edzés, gyakorlás és... Dean és Cas között egyre nyilvánvalóbb a vonzalom. Egy titokról lehull a lepel.

Beléptek az ajtón és Dean pár lépéssel a bejárattól csak dermedten állt, és nem tudott megszólalni, csak bámult kerekre nyílt szemekkel. Cas egy régen raktárnak használt tetőteret rendezett be álmai otthonának.

Nem a hatalmas ablakok, a valódinak ható 3D-s vízesés festmény, még csak nem is a lenyűgöző méretű biliárd asztal, a meditációs sarok a tibeti oltárral, vagy még inkább a plafonról néhány helyen lógó selyem függönyök voltak, amik lenyűgözték. 

Pedig ha jobban körülnéz, akkor meglátja a flipper játék automatát is... hanem a selyem függönyök közelében álló, padlótól plafonig érő aranyként csillogó fémrúdra bámult csodálkozva, és az agya gyorsan járt.

\- Cas... Cas... ez az amit gondolok, hogy az...?

\- Igen, ez egy táncrúd, és igen, az enyém. Nem a tűzoltóságé volt, nem a régi barátnőm szereltette be, aztán hagyta itt, hanem nekem van szükségem rá, az enyém. - hadarta egy szuszra.

\- Vágom. Nem is akartalak zrikálni ezért, csak nem értem... Te azt mondtad: bárpultos vagy a Blueban, és néha pincérkedsz. Azt nem mondtad, hogy táncolsz is!

\- Mert nem táncolok. Nem tudják, hogy tudok, és kérlek, te se áruld el nekik. Így is van elég melóm, semmi szükségem rá, hogy még ezzel is csesztessenek.

\- Oké. Ha ezt akarod, tőlem nem tudják meg.

\- Jól van, gyere cuccolj be. Itt van egy kisebb szekrény amit használhatsz.

Deannek nem kellett sokáig rendezkednie. Most meg volt annak az előnye, hogy régebben folyton költözködniük kellett, annak idején az apja mindig azt mondta, csak annyi holmid legyen, amit könnyedén magaddal tudsz cipelni. 

Talán emiatt is ragaszkodott az átlagosnál jobban az impalájához, mivel nem maradtak szinte sose emléktárgyai, se a gyerekkorából, se a régi életéből. 

***

Castiellel egyébként remekül ki lehetett jönni, de egy valamiben kérlelhetetlen volt: és ez a kora reggeli és késő délutáni gyakorlás.  
Együtt nyújtottak, és melegítettek be, aztán annyi engedményt adott Cas, hogy amíg ő zenére a táncosrúdon pörgött kicsit, addig Dean keveset lazíthatott, és elbűvölve nézhette. 

De aztán jött a kemény edzés, amit ráadásul úgy kellett előadnia, mintha mindez nagyon könnyedén menne. Ha valami nem volt jó, vagy nem úgy csinált ahogy kellett volna, akkor Casből előbújt a szigorú edző. 

Sokszor végtelennek tűnő izom és ízület lazítások, mozgás elemek ismétlődő sora, s lassan kezdték ketten összerakni a koreográfiát, ami az állás megszerzéséhez elengedhetetlen. 

Kerestek megfelelő ruhákat is, most bizonyult szerencsésnek, hogy csaknem egyforma a méretük. Sokat viccelődtek, nevettek is közben, és Dean megállapította magában, hogy Casnek valami elképesztően puha és finom anyagból vannak a cuccai, kész élvezet viselni őket. 

Kiválasztottak egy normál méretűnek nevezhető tangát – már ha ennél a ruhadarabnál létezik ez a megfogalmazás mivel Dean kijelentette, hogy nem fog cipőpertliket viselni – , a hozzávaló alsónadrágot, ez eltakarta a tangát, erre a kombóra ráhúzták még a dögös nadrágot, amit természetesen egy rántással le lehetett tépni, majd kerestek egy inget, és így teljessé tették az összhatást. 

\- Szerintem, legyél mezítláb.

Dean kérdően nézett. 

\- Ha fellépsz, ne legyen rajtad se zokni, se cipő. Úgy sokkal szexisebb. – jegyezte meg Cas egy kis féloldalas, zabálnivaló mosollyal. Aztán hozzátette:  
\- Na gyerünk, hagy lássam a végeredményt, az egész koreódat látni akarom. Ha van hiba benne, most még könnyedén ki tudjuk javítani.

Castiel odasétált a szoba szemközti oldalához, leült, és nyújtott, egymásra vetett lábakkal nekidöntötte a hátát a falnak, karjait keresztbe fonva maga előtt.

Dean elballagott a hifihez, kiválasztotta a zenét, elindította, majd beállt a kezdőpozícióba a szoba másik végén.

Úgy jött előre, mint egy modell a kifutón, mégsem volt a mozdulataiban semmi mesterkélt. Félúton megállt, s teljesen átélve a zenét táncolni kezdett, a térdeit kissé behajlítva, hogy a csípője jobban hullámozhasson.  
Ahogy lüktetett a zene, épp oly ritmusban ringatta magát. A kezei végig siklottak a hasán, fel a mellkasán, még a fejét félre billentve a nyakán is, aztán ugyanígy vissza. 

Ujjai elkúsztak a ingének legfelső gombjára, kigombolta lassan az első három gombot, majd megpördült, hogy jobb bepillantást adhasson ringó fenekére. 

Mire újra megfordult, már teljesen kigombolta az inget s csábosan letolta a bal válláról egész könyékig, de huncutul visszahúzta. Ugyanígy a másik oldalon is, majd mindkét válláról leeresztette az inget, forgás közben kibújt belőle, s elegánsan félre dobta.

Ritmusban mozogva végig húzta a kezeit a fenekén, ezután a combjain, majd felfuttatta ujjait a hasára és a mellkasára lassan körözve simította végig az izmait, végül visszatért a fenék-comb „pároshoz”, ekkor megragadta a nadrág anyagát, s letépte magáról, messzire elhajítva. 

Tovább táncolt, hullámzott, és néha félfordulatot is tett, teljesen felolvadva a zenében.  
Aztán az ujjait az alsójába fűzve óvatosan – hiszen a tangát nem volt szabad levetniük, ez előírás volt a Blueban –, de mégis kacér játékossággal letolta magáról, s nyújtott lábakkal kilépett belőle.

Felegyenesedett, karjait az égnek emelve olyan volt akár egy görög isten szobra, majd a szám vége előtt beállt a kedvenc Michael Flatley pózába. Ránézett Casre, elmosolyodott, kacsintott s csak ezután bontotta meg a pózt. 

\- Jó lesz – kommentálta Cas –, bár nem ártana bele valami meglepő, és váratlan elem a végére.  
Mosolygott, de ebbe a mosolyba egy kis zavar is került. Annyira belemerült Dean műsorába, hogy csak a végén tudatosult benne feszülő, dudorodó nadrágja, emiatt felhúzva a lábait karolta át most őket.

\- Menj, zuhanyozz le. Addig én töltök egy kis italt, rá fér mindkettőnkre. 

Dean eltűnt a zuhanyozóban, de a dúdolása kihallatszott, ami mosolyt csalt Cas ajkaira.  
Pár perc múlva kevésbé örült, amikor meghallotta az ajtócsengője dallamát.

\- Ki a fene lehet az? - Súgta maga elé a szavakat, rövid ideig várt, de az a valaki az ajtó előtt nagyon kitartónak bizonyult.

\- A rohadt életbe...! - még mindig suttogott, de úgy döntött kinyitja az ajtót.  
Az egyik szomszéd csaj, Naomi állt az ajtajában. Nála alacsonyabb, egyébként formás kis nő, kíváncsian körbekutató kék szemekkel, és szőkés barna hajjal.

\- Szia, Castiel! Nem zavarok?

Cas nem kertelt.

\- Sajnálom Naomi, de vendégem van... huzamosabb ideig. 

Naomi fürkészően nézte. Cas tisztában volt vele, ha behívja, nem szabadul tőle egykönnyen. Most pedig semmi kedve nem volt a lánnyal jó pofizni. Amúgy Cas rendszerint segítőkésznek mutatkozott, most viszont teljesen alkalmatlannak ítélte az időpontot. Sőt, Naomival bármilyen időpont alkalmatlan.

\- Be sem hívsz?

\- Ha megbocsátasz... de nem.

\- Hogy lehetsz ekkora tuskó?

\- Naomi! Mondtam: vendégem van.

Közben Dean kijött a zuhanyzóból egy szál törülközővel a derekán. Naomi szeme elkerekedett. 

\- Te jó ég! Ti együtt vagytok!

\- Nem, Naomi! Dean edzett, leizzadt, és lezuhanyozott. Ennyi történt. 

Dean is odaért. Lágyan és halkan kezdett beszélni...  
\- Cas, nem kell magyarázkodnod. A kisasszony nem a főbérlőd, a rokonod, csak egy kíváncsi szomszéd, ugye? Már megy is, mert ezer dolga van!  
...de a végére kicsit felemelte, és megkeményítette a hangját.

Belefúrta átható zöld szemeit, a most bizonytalanul megrebbenő kék szempárba, s amikor Dean aprót intett a fejével, hogy húzzon el, akkor azt a lány szó nélkül megtette. El sem köszönt. Cas halkan becsukta az ajtót, majd fáradtan nekidőlt. Dean elsétált a ruháiért, de menet közben még visszaszólt.

\- Nem irigyellek! Fárasztó egy ribanc volt...

Cas ajkán felsejlett egy halvány mosoly.  
Egy perccel később viszont kifutott az arcából a vér, amikor meglátta Deant anyaszült meztelen, ahogy épp a ruháit válogatta össze.  
Rátört a vágy, de el kellett fojtania... Zavartan elfordult, valami köhécselő hangot is hallatott, majd az italpult felé vette az irányt.  
Társa viszont épp erre figyelt fel. A szeme sarkából pontosan látta, hogy Cas szoborként lemerevedett, s az egész viselkedése ismerős volt, mert ő is a közelében gyakran ugyanezt érezte... de igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna.


	3. A felvételi - Újabb titokra derül fény

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megfogadtam, hogy Cast és Deant egy darabig nem engedem össze... vagy mégis? Tipikus: hoztam ajándékot, meg nem is... :D
> 
> Cas még egy titkára derül fény - de csak az olvasók számára... :)

Dean kéjesen felnyögött, ahogy Cas kezelésbe vette a farkát, lágy és simító mozdulatokkal. Néha bekapcsolódott a szájával is, fokozva ezzel az édes kínt.  


Dean szinte tehetetlenül vergődött Cas alapos munkája nyomán. Csípője és combja remegett, hasizma megfeszült, elernyedt, háta ívet írt le. Kezei markolták a lepedőt.  
Fejét felemelte, szemeit kinyitotta, és összekapcsolódott a tekintete Casével, mire ő kissé lassított is a tempón. Dean azt hitte, nem bírja ezt már, mikor hirtelen (váratlan) megérezte a síkosítós ujjakat a fenekénél.  
Kieshetett neki az idő, mert egy ideje már két ujj siklott benne, amihez épp most csatlakozott a harmadik.  
S mire egyáltalán bármi megfogalmazódhatott volna a fejében, Cas már tövig benne volt. Először lassan mozdult, majd fokozatosan gyorsítani kezdett a tempón, és Dean úgy érezte, hogy a teste apró atomokra robban és olvad szét a gyönyör lüktetésében. Egymásra omolva lihegtek. Ez… ez… valami leírhatatlan volt…

Dean felriadt. Álmos szemekkel ránézett a halványkék számokkal világító digitális órára: hajnali kibaszott három órát mutatott. Átnézett Casre, aki kissé nyugtalan mozgolódásba kezdett, majd egy óvatlan pillanatban közelebb húzódott hálótársához, és öntudatlan magához ölelte, olyan áthatót valamint mélyet sóhajtott, hogyha Deannek eddig nem lett volna már erekciója az előbbi erotikus álmától, akkor most éppen meg lett volna az oka rá. 

Próbált valami semleges dologra gondolni, ami most nagyon nem ment. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy valahogy ki kell osonnia a zuhanyzóba, mert szükséges könnyítenie magán, ugyanis ezt ép ésszel már nem lehet kibírnia. 

Óvatosan leemelte magáról Cas karját. Hihetetlen szerencséjére nem ébresztette fel, és volt annyi világosság, hogy kibotorkáljon a fürdőbe s ott már tompa fényt kapcsolva bevágódjon a zuhany alá.  
Igyekezett a zihálásait és a nyögéseit visszafogni, csak reménykedett benne, hogy a csobogó víz zaja elnyeli az általa kiadott hangok erejét. 

Nem tudhatta, hogy Cas, már sokkal előbb felébredt, és csak színlelte az alvást... megvárta míg Dean végez, s úgy tett, mintha csak most ébredt volna, majd olyasmit suttogott:  
\- Ma reggel van a felvételi, látom te sem vagy jó alvó. Ha már így alakult én is zuhanyzom, aztán egy kicsit gyakorolunk, s reggelre fitt leszel. - azzal ő is bevágódott a fürdőszobába.

Dean azt akarta mondani, hogy igenis tudna aludni, csak egy hihetetlen kék szempár, - nem beszélve a szexisen kócos fekete hajról, hogy a többit már ne is említsük - az, ami nyugtalan álmot, és állapotot idéz elő nála.  


Képzeletében Cas is az ő nevével az ajkain élvezett el a zuhany alatt, - ebben nem is tévedett, bár nem tudott róla - s ez újabb problémát vetett fel nála.  
Viszont mire Cas is készen volt, úrrá lett a problémán. Felkészült rá, hogy gyakoroljanak még egy kicsit, nyújtsanak, és átvegyék a gyakorlatát.

Nem csak jónak kellett lennie, hanem kimagaslóan jónak, mert az igaz, hogy Ash miatt hajlandóak voltak külön fogadni, de már tudta, hogy utána fél órával - a két üres helyre - minimum ötvenen jelentkeztek. Cas is örült ennek, hogy Dean szó nélkül beleegyezését adta a hajnali edzésbe, mert a gyakorlatokkal valamennyire sikerült elterelnie a figyelmét... legalább is olykor. 

Hatra végeztek, még belefért egy újabb zuhany és könnyed reggeli - ehhez Cas ragaszkodott - , valamint még egy kis lazító teázásra is maradt idő. 

\- Nyugi - szólalt meg halkan Cas. - Felkészültél, és nagyon jó vagy. Sikerülni fog, hidd el nekem!

És Deant tényleg megszállta valami általa elképzelhetetlennek tartott nyugodtság, mert Cas így hatott rá. Hitt benne, és hitt neki. Összekészíttettek mindent, amire szükség volt, és nyolc előtt ott is voltak a Bluenál Dean imádott impalájával. 

A Blue-hoz érve Castiel egy kis - úgynevezett - művészbejárón becsempészte Deant, mert nem akarta, hogy a korán jövő, s ott rostokló vetélytársaiba fussanak. Cas teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Dean felvételt fog nyerni. Látott már néhány válogatást, pontosan tudta mire kell majd ügyelni. 

\- Anna fog majd felvételiztetni. - súgta az utolsó utasításait Cas, miközben egyre haladtak a céljuk felé. - Bevetheted nála a sármodat, de vigyázz vele! A tulaj barátnője, és szereti az újakat "kipróbálni", ha érted mire gondolok... viszont ha Lucifer megtudja...

\- Na ne már! A tulaj neve Lucifer? - vágott közbe idegesen vigyorogva Dean.

\- Az igazi neve Lucien, de mindenki így hívja a háta mögött. Szóval ha jót akarsz Dean, inkább ne húzz vele ujjat!

\- Értem. Csak kicsit flörtöljek Annával... 

Castiel hirtelen megállt a folyosón, ahol eddig haladtak, és társát a falhoz tapasztotta olyan erővel, ami még Deant is meglepte, majd egész közelről a fülébe suttogta:

\- Inkább ne tedd, ha rám hallgatsz! Mosolyogj, legyél kedves, de semmi több. Nehogy már az első napon szarba keverd magad! És bármit mond, bárhogy is nevez, végy magadon erőt, és ne szólj vissza. Ez fontos.

\- Oké, megértettem... elengedsz? Ez fáj...

\- Persze, bocs... csak nem akarom, hogy eltold. Ha már ennyit kínlódtunk, és tudom: nagyon kell ez az állás...

Castiel olyan hirtelen engedte el, hogy Dean majdnem előre zuhant. A próbateremig a hátra lévő utat csendben tették meg. Dean pedig azon filozofált, hogy megbántotta-e valamivel barátját, de ennek nem sok alapja lehetett, mivel mielőtt a leendő és új sztripper üdvöske belépett volna a terembe, Cas maga felé fordítva homlokon csókolta. 

\- Hogy szerencséd legyen... - suttogta.

\- Baszd meg, Cas! - súgta vissza Dean meglepett apró mosollyal.

\- Jól vigyázz, hogy mit kívánsz! Na menj! - felelt neki halkan, hogy csak ő hallja, azzal belökte a terembe pártfogoltját.

Hallotta kiszűrődni az unalomig ismert és nem kevésbé hányingert keltő hangot, ahogy Deant dicséri.

\- Nem csak hajszál pontos, hanem még szemrevaló is a kicsike...

Cas keze ökölbe szorult, a hányinger újult erővel tört rá a nő negédes hangjától.  
Eszébe juttatta valójában miért is van itt. 

Újra maga előtt látta sápadt, elgyötört és megtört barátja vonásait. Balthazár és ő kicsi koruktól kezdve nagyon jó barátságban voltak, az iskolában is folyton megvédték egymást. Aztán jött a középsuli, és ők még mindig - igaz kisebb nagyobb szünetekkel - de tartották a kapcsolatot, s jóban voltak.  


Casnek Balth olyan volt, mint egy unokatestvér. Nyáron együtt nyaraltak, s csináltak programokat, szóval amolyan testvérként szerették a másikat. Legalább is Cas. De mint utólag kiderült, Balth valahogy másképp érzett iránta, szerelmes volt Castielbe, de sosem mert nyitni felé, mert félt, hogy elveszíti a barátságát. Cas szavak nélkül is azt sugározta felé, kedveli őt, de semmi több, nem tehetett róla, de vágyat nem érzett sosem Balth iránt.

Talán a szerelmi csalódása volt az, ami Balthazárt ide - a Blueba - sodorta: vesztére. Nagyon hamar rászokott a drogra, az alkoholra és még árulta is a testét... Villámgyorsan csúszott lefelé a lejtőn. 

Castielt váratlan érte a hívás az FBI Akadémián, hogy a legjobb barátja, akit ő testvéreként szeretett kórházba került, és elképzelhetően már nincs sok neki hátra. Meglátogatta a kórházban, aztán intézkedett, hogy átvigyék egy olyan helyre, ahol a legjobb ellátást kaphatta.  


Szabadságot vett ki, így napokig a barátja mellett lehetett. Látta hogyan épül egyre lejjebb. Világos pillanataiban azonban beszélt a múltjáról.

Így került a képbe a Blue Oyster és annak vezetője Lucien Morningstar, valamint a szeretője, és bűnsegédje Anna Milton... Cas összerakta a mozaikokat, amiből az derült ki, hogy a barátját olyan két héttel a belépése után bedrogozták, aztán Lucien és Anna újabb - legalább - két héten keresztül szexrabszolgaként tartotta, kínozta, és megtörte. Ezek után már nemcsak idős nőkkel, de férfiakkal is vegyesen kellett szexelnie. Bármit kérhettek tőle, teljesítenie kellett. A kuncsaftok gazdagok voltak, de persze fizetni Luciennek fizettek.

Folyamatos kontroll alatt tartották, nem tudott elszökni sem. De hova is szökött volna? A drogra szüksége volt, s azt a szolgáltatások fejében megkapta, bár mindig csak annyit, hogy szinten tartsa.  


Cas a barátja előtt minden esetben tartotta magát, el tudta rejteni az érzéseit, hiszen erre képezték ki, de mikor néha eljött tőle, csak bement az egyik üresen álló kisebb orvosi szobába, és nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit.

Elhatározta, hogy felgöngyölíti ezt az egész ügyet, s bár hivatalosan nem kapott rá engedélyt, de a közvetlen főnöke támogatta. S mivel az idők folyamán rengeteg szabadsága gyűlt össze, azt most mind kivette. 

Megalkotta magának az egész fedősztoriját, felhasználva az igazi múltja részeit. A nagybátyja élete nagy részében bárpultos volt, Cas sokszor töltötte nála a nyarakat, s így pontosan tudta a koktélokat hogyan kell keverni, számtalan trükköt tanult. 

Rúdtáncos múltja is valós, hiszen 16 éves korától ez volt a hobbija. Ugyan nem szeret beszélni róla, pláne dicsekedni vele, hogy juniorként a legjobb férfi rúdtáncos volt, sőt egyszer még indult női versenyen, mert ahol a versenyt rendezték, nem volt több fiú jelentkező ebben a kategóriában, és még azt is megnyerte. 

Mellesleg ezért olyan cseszett hajlékony, és rugalmas. Na meg a harcművészeti kiképzéstől, amit már az FBI Akadémián szerzett. Ez volt Castiel Novak ügynök, illetve jelenleg Castiel Caroll bárpultos és pincér története. 

Emiatt érzett dühöt és hányingert a nő hangja hallatán, aki épp most a szerelmét - igen, mert alaposan beleesett - vizsgáztatta, és felvételiztette, ide a pokol tornácára... de nem leplezhette le a tervét. Még nem. 

***


	4. Bonyodalmak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean felvételt nyert, de Cas mégsem boldog, mert félti szerelmét, hogy ő is Balth sorsára jut, akit testvéreként szeretett, de tönkre tett ez a hely.

Fél órával később Cas összefutott a boldog Deannel, akinek letörölhetetlen vigyor terült szét az arcán, amiért végre szerzett magának állást. 

\- Cas, ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk! Holnap kezdhetek este 9-től... hé... nem is örülsz? Sikerült, amiért annyit dolgoztunk.

\- Dehogy nem. Nagyon örülök...

\- Ja. Látom. Valami történt? Mi a baj?

\- Ne itt... majd később elmesélem... gyere siessünk...

Az impaláig nem esett köztük egy szó sem. Dean gondterhelt volt, átvette Cas hangulatát. Beültek, Dean indított s kigördültek a parkolóból. 

\- Hova? 

\- Tudok egy kicsi kávézót. Heaven Playground a neve... nagyon családias, ott nyugodtan beszélhetünk.

\- Oké, és most merre?

\- Tudom, utálod a kütyüket, de beállítottam a GPS-emen, hogy merre kell menni...

\- Nem utálom a kütyüket, csak jobb szeretem hallani, mikor te irányítasz... ő... ő... akarom mondani: jobban szeretem hallani a hangod... baszd meg Cas, ebből már nem jövök ki jól!

Végre sikerült Casből egy kis mosolyt elővarázsolnia.

A kávézó tényleg kicsi volt, csendes és valóban családias. A nagy ablakokon áradt be a fény, s az ügyesen elrendezett növények a boxok között, azt az érzetet teremtették, hogy mindenki a saját kis világába merülhet el. Casnek már meg volt itt a saját helye. Előre küldte Deant, miközben ő addig leadta a rendelést.

\- Mit fogunk enni?

\- Bízz bennem, jó? Ma ünneplünk. 

Cas elmosolyodott, de Dean nem tudta nem észrevenni az átsuhanó árnyékot az arcán. Valami nincs rendben, és tudni szerette volna, hogy micsoda, de egyenlőre nem szólt. 

\- Amíg elkészülnek a szendvicsek, addig is hoznak nekünk teát. - tért vissza hozzá barátja.

\- Szendvics? Ez most komoly, Cas?

\- Ne mondj semmit, amíg nem kóstoltad. 

Megjöttek a gőzölgő tea hozzávalói, ugyanis ők állíthatták elő az italaikat ízlés szerint. Cas mindenben segített, lévén itt már nagyobb gyakorlata, Dean pedig úgy döntött, amíg barátja nem beszél arról mi bántja, belemegy ebbe a játékba.  
Smaragd szemeivel fürkészte a másikat, s az égszínkék szempár viszonozta a pillantását. Hangtalan kommunikáltak, ahogy ez lassan megszokottá vált közöttük. Nem voltak együtt rég, mégis mintha ezer éve ismernék a másikat.

Tagadhatatlan, létrejött köztük egyfajta eltéphetetlen kötelék. Ezt érezték mindketten.

Cas halkan szólalt meg, mintegy maga elé beszélve:

\- Nem lett volna szabad, hogy bevigyelek a Blueba, az maga a pokol...

\- Miért nem?

\- Még nem beszélhetek róla. Nincs elég bizonyítékom.

\- Van valami amit elhallgatsz előlem, pedig fontos lenne... nem bízol bennem?

\- Nem erről van szó! Veszélyt hoz rád, ha tudod.

\- Cas! Tudnom kell róla! Mi az ami ennyire bánt? Látom, hogy belülről emészt fel... mi az?

\- Csak annyit mondhatok: Anna egy kígyó, egy kétszínű ribanc, aki pontosan azt fogja mondani mindig, amit hallani akarsz. 

\- Ez nekem kevés! Van még más is. Ki vele!

\- Mondtam már...

\- Igen, hallottam. Veszélybe fog sodorni. Tudok magamra vigyázni! 

\- Nem, nem tudsz.

\- Szóval nem mondd el?

\- Még nem mondhatom el.

\- Ez az utolsó szavad?

Cas nem felelt. Nem olyan irányba terelődtek a dolgok, amerre szerette volna, de amit most Dean mondott neki, az szíven ütötte.

\- Ha nem bízol meg bennem, akkor elköltözöm tőled.

Cas beharapta a száját, majd mélyen beszívta és kifújta a levegőt. 

\- Ha így érzed helyesnek: tedd azt!

\- A kurva kibaszott életbe! - Dean legszívesebben üvöltött volna, és ami azt illeti így is több figyelmet vont magára, mint ami egy ilyen helyen elvárható lett volna.  
Mialatt Dean elviharzott, Cas lehunyt szemekkel próbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Észre sem vette mikor kezdtek patakzani a könnyei. 

Dean visszatért, ugyanis dühében elfelejtette, hogy Casnél vannak a kulcsok.

\- Itt hagytam a... - látta sírni Cast, és ez az érzés, hogy fájdalmat okozott neki, elfújta az előbbi dühét.

\- Jézusom mekkora fasz vagyok! - mondta bűnbánóan, odabújt Cashez, és magához ölelte a most már zokogó barátját - Bocsáss meg! Kérlek, bocsáss meg, ha tudsz... - azzal belecsókolt a hollófekete tincsek közé többször is, vigasztalva ringatta megbántott barátját, aki csak beletemette az arcát Dean pólójába, mire ő öntudatlan belecsókolt a nyak váll érzékeny részébe. 

Addig ringatta, amíg a sírása alább nem hagyott, s végül csak egy - egy nagyobb szuszogás jelezte, hogy Castiel lassan kezd lenyugodni. Közben meghozták az elkészült szendvicseket, amit Dean bocsánat kérő pillantással, és nagyobb összegű borravalóval honorált. 

\- Ne haragudj rám! - suttogta a fülébe - Egy hülye barom vagyok... gyere kóstoljuk meg a szuper szendvicsedet. Téged ismerve biztosan isteni finom. 

\- Te tényleg hülye vagy, Dean - mosolygott halványan könnyektől maszatos arcával Cas. 

\- Hát, mondom! - ragyogott fel egy pajkos vigyor az említett arcán.

\- Ezt többet ne csináld! - mondta némi fenyegető éllel a hangjában Castiel. 

\- Ne félj, nem fogom... - válaszolta Dean, majd még jobban magához húzva megcsókolta, és mikor elváltak az ajkaik hozzáfűzte: - Ezt már régóta meg kellett volna tennem. 

\- Ezzel nem tudok vitába szállni. - susogta neki Cas, és újra csak csókolóztak. 

***


	5. Sztripper srácok és a "bugyizseton" esete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean a többi srácot tanítja olyan trükkökre, amivel több bugyipénzt szerezhetnek...

Dean már több, mint egy hete dolgozott majdnem mindennap a Blueban. A srácokkal jól kijött. Voltak szóló és közös fellépésük is, a nők imádták őket, bár a Blue tartott férfi napokat is.  
Cole-lal, Gadréellel és Bennyvel azonnal megtalálták a közös hangot, főleg mikor az autókról esett szó köztük.  
Alfie egy kissé más volt. Fiatalabbnak nézett ki a koránál, és sebezhetőbbnek tűnt. A többiek úgy viselkedtek vele, mintha a kisöccsük lenne. 

Összeszokott csapat voltak - amibe Dean remekül be tudott illeszkedni - és törődtek egymással, nem volt köztük rivalizálás, mert mindenkinek más volt az erőssége. 

Castiel el tudta érni, hogy mindig Deannel egyazon időpontban dolgozzon, és ugyanakkor kapjanak szabadnapot. Nem amiatt, mintha féltékeny lett volna rá, hanem, mert tudta, hogy néha milyen vakmerő, és féltette.

A bárpult mögött is többen váltották egymást: Ash, Jo és persze Cas. A Blueban senki sem lazsálhatott, akinek nem volt fellépése, annak az italokat kellett az asztalokhoz vinnie, s az ilyenkor elkerülhetetlen tapogatásokat ha jól tűrték, akkor még plusz "bugyipénzt" is sikerült összegyűjteniük. 

Lucien nagylelkűen megengedte, hogy az így gyűjtött pénzt megtarthassák, mert tudta, ha mindent elvenne tőlük - hiába a tolongás a megüresedett helyekre - elveszítette volna őket, és nem akart teljesen új csapatot.  
Sok nő kifejezetten egy-egy fiú miatt járt vissza, és ezt a szokást még Lucien sem tudta megváltoztatni. 

Nem volt ez az összeg nagyon számottevő, egészen addig, míg Dean meg nem jelent köztük, s ez alatt az eltelt több, mint egy hét alatt többet kerestek a bugyipénzükkel, mint előtte. Dean megtanította a fiúkat hogyan flörtöljenek finoman az előírt udvariasságuk mellett, s mikor legyenek egy kicsit merészebbek. Mikor kacsintsanak, hogyan nedvesítsék be az ajkuk, mikor ránéznek egy hölgyre, mikor melyik mosolyt alkalmazzák. 

S a fiúk hallgattak rá, Dean meg lubickolt a szerepében. Visszaemlékezett, a harmadik napra, amikor Cole rákérdezett, hogy az ördögbe csinálja, hogy egyre több bugyizsetont szed össze, ő meg csak annyit mondott: 

\- Ez egyszerű, ti is megtudnátok csinálni.

\- Na ne már! Mégis hogyan? - hitetlenkedett Cole.

\- Gyere, megmutatom. 

Oda ültette Colet egy asztalhoz Gadréellel, és azt mondta.  
\- Ti most két barátnő vagytok, akik egy kis kikapcsolódásra vágynak a Blueban.

\- Akkor most csacsogjuk, ahogy a csajok szokták? - kérdezett vissza Gade.

\- Persze, és hogy jól érezzétek magatokat, italt is kell rendelnetek...

A fiúk persze jót nevettek, de Dean rájuk szólt, hogy akkor most tanulni akarnak, vagy sem.  
\- Ti akartátok, hogy mutassam meg hogy csinálom, de ha röhögni akartok, az a ti dolgotok. 

A srácok biztosították, hogy ilyesmiről szó sincs.  
Amikor Cole intett, hogy szüksége volna egy kis italra, Dean mindjárt oda is libbent. 

\- Üdvözletem szép hölgy, milyen nedűt hozhatok a szomja oltására? - és finom mosolyt küldött Cole felé.

\- Egy Sex on the Beach, és egy Blue Hawaii koktélt szeretnénk. - válaszolta Cole, és ő is mosolygott.

\- Még valamiben állhatok a szolgálatára?

\- Hát ötletem az lenne... - ütötte fel a labdát Cole.

Dean hosszasan nézett rá a zöld szemeivel, majd egy kis mosollyal azt mondta, miközben kinyúlt Cole keze után, és ajkához érintve az ujjak végét, apró csókot lehellt rá.

\- Hölgyem, ebben nem is kételkedem, de tudja a szabályt: tilos a testi kontaktus. - s miközben ezeket mondja, kacsint és felragyogtatja a csajozós mosolyát. 

\- Hiszen most is fogja a kezem... - Cole teljesen beleélve magát a szerepébe, még a szempilláit is megrebbentette.

\- Igen, de nézze el nekem, nehéz ellenállni ennyi szépségnek... Tehát: Sex on the Beach és egy Blue Hawaii...

\- Igen... - válaszolta Cole, majd kiesve kissé a szerepéből még hozzá tette - Basszus, nem tudom, hogy csinálod, de szinte már gyereket akarok tőled.

A srácok kuncogtak. Dean is kilépett a szerepköréből.  
\- Na ezt hívják sármnak. Ami vagy van, vagy nincs, de létezik olyan része, ami tanulható. 

S ezután szorgalmasan gyakoroltak, s az eredmény egész váratlan lett. 

***


	6. Szenvedély

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Végre) Bepillantást nyerhetünk Dean és Cas egymás iránt érzett viharos szenvedélyébe - avagy jöhet a szex, jeeee! ;) :D

\- Láttam, ma volt egy kis nehézséged az egyik hölgyvendégünkkel - simult Deanhez Cas, miután már mindketten leadták a műszakjukat, és átöltözve a kocsijuk felé haladtak. Cas egy gyors puszit nyomott az arcára, majd még hozzátette: - Nem kell mondanod semmit, ne hergeld magad!  


Beszálltak a kocsiba, megvárta míg társa becsatolja magát, majd kilőtt a parkolóból.  
Összeszorította a száját, látszott rajta, hogy feszült, de nem akart inni, pedig most kivételesen jó lett volna. Cas végig simított az arcán, ő pedig felemelte az egyik kezét, összekulcsolta rövid időre az ujjaikat, majd egy csókot nyomott a kézfejére s ez után elengedte. Kissé csökkent az idegessége, majd más értelemben lett újra feszült, amikor társa végig futtatta ujjait a combján.  
\- Ha nem akarsz romantikusan szörnyethalni, akkor ezt most felfüggesztjük addig, míg haza nem értünk. - dörmögte Cas fülébe.  
\- Jól van. Ha hazaértünk, teletömlek pitével... úgy elviselhető vagy.  
De nem bírták ki hazáig... Deannek félre kellett állnia, amíg csillapították hirtelen fellobbant szenvedélyüket, még mielőtt közúti balesetet okoznának.

\- Baszd meg Cas, nem tudok betelni veled! - suttogta Dean, pedig már letoltak egy szenvedélyes menetet.  


\- Ha most nem indulunk el, akkor akár itt is éjszakázhatunk...  
\- Nem, nem úszod meg ennyivel... és a pitémet akarom, aztán téged, újra, meg újra, meg újra...  
\- Dean! Tényleg mennünk kellene...  
\- Hmmm?  


Kelletlenül moccant, de tudta, hogy szerelmének mindenben igaza van. Vissza rángatta magára az alsót - nadrággal nem foglalkozott. Előre mászott a vezető ülésre, megvárta Cast, majd türelmetlen indított. Rekord sebességgel értek haza, de már kiszállva a kocsiból megint egymásnak estek. 

Aztán a liftben, ami felrepítette őket a tetőtérbe. Végül beestek a szobába, csókolózva eltolták egymást az ágyig, ahol aztán egy tájfun erejével csaptak le a másikra. 

A ruháikat már az ajtótól kezdve kezdték leszórni magukról, most szanaszéjjel hevertek a szobában. 

Dean a hátán feküdt, Cas meg rajta fáradhatatlanul dolgozott, csak időnként hajolt le egy rövid csókért. Dean nyögött, hullámzott és vonaglott alatta, legszebb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogyha majd lefekszenek egymással, akkor ez ilyen elsöprő, izgató, extatikus, erotikus és szinte soha véget nem érő lesz. Pedig már nem először csinálták. 

Akarta őt, mindig, és egyre jobban. Már nagyon közel került a határvonalhoz, de úgy látszik ma Cas meg akarja leckéztetni. Pontosan érezte, hogy mikor kell egy kicsit lassítania, ami türelmetlen, és elégedetlen morgást váltott ki párjából.  


\- Cas, kérlek!  
\- Szeretem, amikor könyörögsz!  


Megint belassított.  
\- Ne csináld ezt ahhh...  


Kissé megemelve a csípőjét, újra nagy erővel, és sebességgel nyomult előre, totálisan eltalálva azt az érzékeny részt, ami pár perccel később mindkettejüket átrántotta a gyönyör holtpontján.  


\- Ezt még... ezt még... vissza fogod... kapni. -lihegte Dean.  


Cas csak fáradtan, de pajkosan mosolygott.  
\- Peeerszeee... - felelte incselkedve.  


Dean váratlan - összeszedve minden maradék erejét - magához rántotta egy mindent elsöprő és szerelmes mély csókra.

***


	7. Anna, a "kígyó"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Kikezd Deannel és Cas csak az utolsó pillanatban tudja megmenteni.

Cas némileg feszülten kevergette az italokat a bárpult mögött, akrobatikus ügyességgel dobálta az üvegeket, hogy aztán kettőt összefogva beletöltsön az előkészített pohárba egy adagot. Profin mosolygott minden vendégére, de igyekezett szemmel tartani Deant.  


Számításai szerint a belépés után, hozzávetőleg két héttel szokták megkörnyékezni az újoncokat, és attól tartott, hogy nem fog tudni közbe avatkozni, ha nem látja folyton kedvesét. Tudta, hamarosan fel kell lépnie, úgyhogy valószínűleg elhalasztják a bepróbálkozást nála, de persze biztos nem lehetett ebben.  


Felkonferálták az ő számát, és Dean a cowboy szerkójában a színpadra penderült. Megfogadta Cas tanácsát, hogy sokkal szexisebb, ha mezítláb lép fel, s ez lett az egyik védjegye.  


Mindig úgy nézett ki, mint egy divatmodell. Most is csinos volt: a fehérített farmeranyagúnak kinéző oldalrojtos nadrág, a nagy fémcsatos bőröv, a vékony anyagú farmering, rajta a nadrággal megegyező színű elöl-hátul itt is rojtokkal díszített mellény, nyakában a nyaklánchoz hasonlító american nyakkendő, és persze a fehér Cowboy kalap. Ehhez tartozott még a kezein a nyers fehér bőrkesztyű, de a legfontosabb: a lasszója volt.  


Először is egy fergeteges táncot adott elő a lasszójával, ahogy tekergette maga körül, ki és be lépett, a körben, de aztán függőlegesen is keringette a hurkot. Közben pedig megszabadult bizonyos időközönként egy-egy ruhadarabjától. Mikor már csak a nadrág maradt rajta, akkor a nézők soraiból fellasszózott magához egy lányt. Pontosan tudta, hogy melyiket kell, olyat aki nem túl vagány, de nem is szaladna le a színpadról.  


Odaállította magával szembe úgy, hogy közben a lasszót végig pörgette, s a lány volt az, aki letépte róla a nadrágot nagy sikongatás és üdvrivalgás közepette. Ekkor Dean gálánsan kezet csókolt, majd odaajándékozta a felkarjára kötözött selyemkendőt. Az őrjöngés a tetőfokára hágott.  


Ebben a számban nem kellett tovább vetkőznie, a csajok megelégedtek a feszesen rásimuló alsógatya látványával, ami remekül kiemelte a szépen domborodó hátsófelét is. Ilyenkor meghajolt, csókokat dobált, és a földről felemelt cowboy kalapjával integetett az extázisban lévő lányoknak.  


Aztán elsietett a bárpulthoz, hogy lássa szerelmét. Persze Cas ilyenkor minden alkalommal töltött neki egy gyümölcslét koktél gyanánt, és kitalált egy női nevet, hogy ki küldi neki az italt. Ez hihető is volt, hiszen mielőtt megitta volna az italát, elnézett a rajongói felé, vigyorogva feléjük emelte a poharát, s ilyenkor pár lány mindig visszaintegetett.  


Dean visszafordult a bárpult felé, hogy majd letegye az üres poharat, és ekkor Cas elé tolta a fehér koktélszalvétát, amin ott virított: Vigyázz Annával! A smaragd szemek kutatóan mélyedtek el egy pillanatra az óceán kék pillantásban. Ennyi jutott nekik munkaidő alatt, meg néhány véletlennek tűnő, lopott érintés.  


Dean átnézett a bárpult túlsó felére, ott ült az említett nő, akivel vigyáznia kell... szép kis kilátások. Egy árnyék suhant át a szép cowboy fiú arcán, amikor Anna felé emelte a koktélját, és kihívóan rákacsintott.  


Bassza meg! Gondolta Dean, hogy pont ma kell a főnöke szeretőjének is szemet vetnie rá...  


Egy pillanatra összevillant a szeme Cassel. Dean szemei könyörgéssel volt teli, míg Cas egy alig észrevehetőt bólintott.  
\- Na mindenkinek jó éjt, megyek átöltözni! - jelentette ki fennhangon. Mindketten tudták ez kinek szól.  


Elindult az öltözők felé, Cas igyekezett feltűnés mentesen figyelni. Látta, hogy Anna lecsusszan a bárszékről, és kedvtelve nézegeti Dean hátsóját, amíg el nem tűnt a "staff only" ajtó mögött, rövid idő múlva el is indult utána.  


Deannek adatott egy kis szerencse, mert Annát olyan törzskuncsaft tartóztatta fel egy ideig, akit nem lehetett csak úgy lerázni, s ezért volt ideje egy gyors zuhanyra. Eredetileg hajat is mosott volna, de most, hogy érezte: prédává vált, inkább nem vacakolt ezzel. Azt hitte már megúszta az egészet - épp egy törülközőt tekert maga köré - amikor meghallotta a csendes ajtó csukódást.  


\- Ó a rohadt életbe... - suttogta maga elé.  
\- Hogy van a mi kis üdvöskénk? - hallotta a nő csábítónak szánt hangját. Valahogy libabőrös lett ettől a hangtól, de nem a jó értelemben. Izmai megfeszültek, s ettől csak még kívánatosabb összhatást nyújtott.

A nő mozgásában tényleg volt valami a kígyóéból, és ez Deant óvatosságra intette.

\- Kösz, jól... - motyogta zavarban, és a törülközőt még jobban magához szorította.

\- A műsorod, mint mindig maga volt a tökély... a csajokat rendesen beindítottad...

\- Hmm? Aha... igen. - a közelebb nyomuló Annától próbált messzebbre hátrálni.

\- Ami azt illeti engem is beindítottál... - búgta csábosan, s végig simított a száján, majd a mellein, végül az ölén, s egyre szorította Deant a fal felé.

***

Cas mind eközben tiszta ideg lett, de persze nem mutathatta ki, és épp ekkor jöttek páran a pultjához. Elkezdte keverni az italokat, majd szólt a közelben tevékenykedő Ashnak, álljon már be a helyére, mert "dolga" lenne. Ash biccentett, és kis késéssel, de át tudta venni a helyét. Mint az őrült rohant az öltözők felé. 

Feltépte az ajtót, s még látta amikor Anna nemcsak letépte kedveséről a törülközőt, de még meg is fogdosta Dean tiltakozása ellenére.

Úgy csapta be az ajtót, hogy dörrent. A szemei villámokat szórtak. Csak suttogott, de a beállt csendben, és a visszhangos fürdőben minden szót tisztán lehetett érteni.

\- Engedd! Őt! El! De azonnal!

\- Mert különben? - jött a meglepett, de kihívó válasz.

\- Eltöröm azt a hófehér nyakadat, te szuka! - Cas egy ragadozó mozgásával indult el a nő felé.

\- Óóó! De nagy szánk lett hirtelen! Ne feledd: én vagyok a munkaadód! - de azért látszott a rettegés a szemeiben, mert Cas félelmetes látványt nyújtott most, és ő kezdett a kijárat felé hátrálni.

\- Meg ne próbáld többször, mert nem figyelmeztetlek újra! - mondta fenyegetően, és ijesztően nyomult tovább Anna felé, aki ezt már nem várta meg, hanem kifurakodott az ajtón. Szaladó léptei bent is visszhangoztak.

Cas hirtelen lelazult az eddigi feszültségtől és kissé megroggyant. Megkapaszkodott egy közeli szekrényben, és a közelben dermedten álló Deanre nézett mosolyogva.

\- Iskolai színjátszó szakkör... Na milyen voltam?

\- Basszus, ha láttad volna magad! Haver, a hangodtól az én ereimben is megfagyott a vér! Még sosem láttalak ilyennek...

\- Ez azért van, mert szeretlek, és nem tudnám elviselni ha bajod esne.

Dean odasietett hozzá, átölelte és egy rövid csókot adott, majd így szólt.

\- Húzzunk innen, még mielőtt az a ribanc ránk ereszti Lucifert... és csak hogy tudd: én is szeretlek!

Dean megdöntötte az öltözködési rekordot, majd az egyik hátsó kijáraton sikerült elslisszolniuk. Bevágódtak az impalába, és repülőstarttal indítottak ki a parkoló helyükről.

\- Neked még nem kellett volna bent maradnod?

\- Hogy a szavaiddal éljek: Szarni bele! De egyébként értesítem Asht, hogy közbe jött egy halaszthatatlan dolog, úgyis lóg nekem.

\- Imádlak! - hajolt hozzá Dean egy rövid csókra, majd újra a vezetésre koncentrált, miközben Cas üzenetet küldött Ashnek, aki vissza írt: Nem gáz! Rendicsek!

Cas rámosolygott Deanre, de közben arra gondolt: csatát nyertek, de háborút még nem.

***


	8. Sztrip fiúk terveznek - gonoszok perverzek (Bocs) :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sztripper fiúk terveket szőnek, közben sütiznek Casnél.  
> A Blue-ban hamarosan pasi nap lesz.  
> Ash megemlíti, hogy Annának jó sokat kell majd térdelnie Lucifer előtt...és ami azt illeti, ebben nem is tévedett sokat.  
> ((bepillantás Anna és Lucien-Lucifer sub/dom pervi szexébe & verés))

Dean nem akart arra gondolni, hogy most mi lesz a Blueval, de nem is ez az érdekes, hanem: mi lesz a fiúkkal? Olyan jól összehaverkodtak, és szerette őket mindenféle csajozós trükkre megtanítani...

Mikor hazaértek addigra újra feszülté vált, de Castiel megnyugtatta, hogy kitalált valamit, de kellenek hozzá a többiek is. Felhívta Bennyt, aki riadóztatta a többi srácot, hogy jöjjenek el ide hozzá. 

Cas megkérte Deant, hogy hozzon létrát és csavarja körül a táncos rudat karácsonyi örökzöld girlanddal, hogy ne legyen annyira feltűnő, miközben ő eltűnt a konyhában. Fél órán belül mindenki náluk volt. 

\- Nos, mint tudjátok, holnap lesz a pasi nap a Blueban. - kezdte Cas.

\- Igen, mind tudjuk mit jelent ez. - mosolygott Alfie, mindenki tudta róla, hogy a fiúkat jobban szereti, mint a lányokat, és ezeken a napokon igazán elemében érezte magát.

\- De miért is jó nekünk ez? - értetlenkedett Gade.

\- Azért, arany tündér virágos kertjeim, mert tudjuk, hogy mi az amitől tart Lucifer... és mi az amivel sarokba tudjuk szorítani? Ki tudja a megfelelő választ? - Cas elemében volt, tisztára mint egy alsó tagozatos tanító bácsi. 

Colenak esett le először.

\- Ha mindannyian egyszerre hagynánk ott, nem lehetne ilyen rövid idő alatt új táncosokat találni! Legalább is olyanokat, akiknek már van megfelelő fellépő számuk.

\- Ez az! - kapcsolódott be Dean - Két pont a Griffendélnek! 

Ezen mindannyian felszabadultan röhögtek, és Castiel ezt kihasználva sütiket, szendvicseket, kavét és teát hozott.

\- Mikor csináltad ezeket? - csókolt a nyakába Dean.

\- A sütik készen voltak, és fóliázva vártak a hűtőben. A szendvicseket, miután Bennyt felhívtam, a kávé és a tea most lett kész.

\- Egy igazi angyal vagy! - Suttogta Dean, és homlokon csókolta Cast - Nem is tudom mivel érdemeltelek ki? 

\- Hé, Cas! - kiabált Gade - Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz cukrászkodni!

\- A kisegítő állásom egy kis kávéházban van, és oda olyat kerestek, aki képes sütiket készíteni.

\- Isteniek ezek a sütik! - Mormolta teleszájjal Cole.

\- Remélem hagytok nekem is! - nyűgösködött Dean.

\- Neked még van pite a mikróban, mindjárt kész. 

Dean cowboy üvöltést hallatott, aztán elkapta párját, és bedöntötte egy csókra úgy, ahogy a lányokat szokták tánc közben. Mindenki tapsolt, és éljenzett. Ezek után Dean elrohant kifosztani a mikrosütőt. Cas elpirult, de szélesen mosolygott. 

Ekkor érkezett meg kis késéssel Ash és Jo. 

\- Bocsi, lerobbant a mocim, és szervizbe kellett fuvarozni... - védekezett Ash.

Nekik is jutott még süti.  
Mikor már a kávét és a teát itták, kidolgozták a részleteket. Dean elmesélte hogyan próbálta behálózni Anna, és előadta az aggályait, hogy mindezeket a nő majd másképp fogja előadni a főnöküknek másnap, vagy még ma éjjel. 

Ash teli szájjal felröhögött.  
\- Jó sokat kell majd térdelnie Lucifer előtt!

... Ami azt illeti Ash nem is tévedett sokat.

***  
Lucien idegesen mászkált az irodájában, és egy korbács nyelével suhintgatva csapkodta a combjait. Anna fejét lehajtva kuporgott előtte egy kényelmetlen, támla nélküli széken. A blúza csíkokban le volt róla szaggatva, szoknyája is darabokban hevert valahol az egyik sarokban.

\- Hogy tehetted ezt, hogy tehetted? - üvöltötte Lucien. - A legtehetősebb vevőm mindenáron csak őt akarja, a cowboy fiút, és neked hála, most elriasztottad!!! Tízszeres árat fizetne érte! Az tudod mennyi? - rávert egy hatalmasat az íróasztalra, ami akkorát csattant, mint egy lövés.

\- Kérdeztem valamit! - Anna nem is válaszolhatott, mert akkora pofont kapott, hogy meglódult a feje. A szája felrepedt, és megeredt az orra vére. Lucien elővett egy zsebkendőt a zsebéből, és undorodva törölte bele a kezét, ránézett a nőre, de az csak őrült mód nevetett. 

\- Te ezt kifacsart módon még élvezed is, ugye?

\- Élvezem hát, te impotens pöcs! Bármelyik fiútól több élvezetet kapok mint tőled! - süvítette. 

\- Bármelyiktől... csak épp Deantől nem kapod meg, igaz? - az arcához közel hajolva megismételte a kérdést: - Igaz?

\- Részletkérdés...

\- Részletkérdés? Te ribanc! Nekem ez most egy millió dolláromba kerül! Érted? A legjobb kuncsaftom hajlandó lenne kifizetni Dean kibaszott Winchesterért ennyi pénzt, egyetlen dugásért! Te pedig elkúrod?

Meglendítette a korbácsot, és végig vágott vele a nőn, aki megvonaglott. Még egyszer megütötte, de harmadszorra már nem tudta, mert a nő az alkarjára tekerte fel villámgyorsan a korbácsot, és közelebb húzta magát vele Lucienhez, majd durván megcsókolta úgy, hogy megharapta a száját.

A férfi összehúzott szemekkel bámulta, miközben törölgette a kézfejével a szájáról a vért. Kerülgették egymást mint két veszett farkas. Anna megint őrült mód felkacagott.

\- Van egy oltári jó ötletem, te szukafattya!

\- Hallgass, te kis fasz szopó kurva!

\- Majd meg mutatom én neked, milyen a jó fasz szopás! 

Anna a férfihoz lépett, egy rántással ketté tépte róla a nadrágot, majd az alsójából előbuktatta a félkemény szerszámot.

\- Látom, csak félig izgattalak fel, te kis rohadt hímringyó!

\- Elég volt az előjátékból, csináld! - mondta neki parancsolóan Lucien, és Anna engedelmesen letérdelt neki.

***


	9. Pasi Nap a Blueban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pasi Napon megjelenik Crowley - róla is derülnek ki dolgok, de mind csupa jó. Feltűnik a színen Charlie, valamint Lisa.

Ma különleges nap volt, a Blueban: pasi napot tartottak. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy lányok nem jöhettek be - bárki, aki megfizette a belépőt bejöhetett - csak éppen most a férfiakat jobban preferálták.

Dean nem idegeskedett, mert úgy gondolta: a vendég az vendég, egy részt ki kell szolgálni, más részt, ugyanúgy ki lehet udvarolni tőlük a bugyipénzt, mint a csajoktól. 

Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy most fiúk simítanak végig a fenekén, a családi ékszereire akkor is vigyázott, ha női vendégeik voltak. Az a rész, már egész másnak a számára volt fenntartva, annak a személynek, akinek a szívét is odaajándékozta. 

Amikor, még kevés vendég érkezett - ahogy a srácokkal megbeszélték - Benny és Cole ment be Deannel Lucienhez tisztázni a dolgokat. Meglepetésükre a főnök megbocsátónak bizonyult, egyáltalán nem akarta Deant kirúgni, bár a túlzott kedvessége még Colenak is szemet szúrt. 

\- Deano, légy óvatos! Fogadok ezek kiterveltek valamit.

\- Az leszek, pajti, az leszek.

Mire Lucien irodájából kijöttek, eléggé megtelt a Blue. Épp Alfie mozgott a színpadon, és örült az extra figyelemnek, ami a közönség soraiból felé áradt. Cas is tele volt munkával, nem győzte az italokat keverni. Ha Ash nem segített volna neki, nem is győzi.

Egyszer csak egy ismerős arc keveredett a bárpulthoz. Ash először fel sem ismerte, de aztán:  
\- Jézus, Kevin! Te vagy az? Megváltoztál, és most sokkal jobban nézel ki! Mi történt veled? Mesélj!

Zúdította rá a kérdéseit. Kev meg csak mosolygott. Ash füttyentett és a mutató ujjával körözött a levegőben, jelezve, hogy valami rendkívüli történt. Gade és Cole éppen szabad volt, úgy hogy feléjük indultak. 

Akkora volt a kavar, hogy emiatt fel sem tűnt, amikor Anna megkörnyékezte Deant.

\- Hoztam neked egy békítő italt. Csak nem vetted komolyan, hogy a kis afférunk miatt kirúgnánk a legjobb emberünket?

\- Hirtelen én lettem a legjobb? Na tartsd magad távol tőlem!

\- Ugyan! Csak egy ital! Igazán semmiség!

\- Jó, add ide, aztán hagyj békén!

De Annát elkerülte a szerencséje. Deant - bár elfogadta az italt - egy öltönyös, ügyvédnek kinéző férfi intette sürgetően magához. Anna nem tehetett semmit, hiszen mindig a kuncsaft az első. Dean - kezében az Anna által adott itallal - odasétált a pasashoz.

Jelezte, hogy bizalmasan súgna Deannek valamit, aki ezt rövid habozás után megtéve közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Gyönyörűségem! Nem venném a szívemre ha valami bajod esne, de az a boszorkány, akivel beszéltél: valamit tett az italodba. 

Dean kissé elnyíló szájjal, döbbenten meredt az angol akcentussal beszélő férfire, aki közben kihasználva a helyzetet végig simított a combján.

\- Csukd be a szád Édes, mert még kezdesz nagyon előnytelenül festeni! Jó, ez végül is nem igaz, de az igen, hogy segíthetnénk egymásnak. Állj úgy, hogy kicserélhessem a poharad, aztán ha megittad majd, kis idő múlva kezdj dülöngélni, színlelj rosszullétet.

Egy bűvész ügyességével cserélte ki, és tüntette el Dean poharát.

\- Most pedig nevess, mintha valami vicceset mondtam volna, mert figyel az a céda. - súgta neki vidáman mosolyogva.

Dean pajzánul felkacagott, egy kicsit meg is lökte a férfiút, mert az közelebb húzva magához igyekezett minél jobban megtapogatni a seggét.

\- Van itt egy kollégánk, titokban dolgozik, nem fedhetem fel, de elemeztetni fogjuk az italt, és elkapjuk az egész bandát, ne félj...

Azzal huncutul belecsípett Dean fenekébe, rácsapott egyet, és mielőtt elengedte volna a feszes alsójába csúsztatott egy ötven dollárost.

Mire visszatért a bárpulthoz, érezte, hogy valami történt. Cas idegesen szántott végig ujjaival a haján, és ha nem lett volna ilyen feszültség a levegőben, ezt most Dean nagyon érzékinek találta volna, de szerelme csak ennyit mondott: 

\- Ma újra megbeszélést kell tartanunk, fordult a kocka. Egyébként mi történt? Láttam, elcsevegtél Crowleyval...

\- Te ismered?

Castiel nem mondhatta meg a teljes igazat, hogy együtt dolgozik vele, de amit válaszolt, az sem volt hazugság. 

\- Igen, Kevin élettársa, aki régen itt dolgozott sztipperként a Blueban. Szóval, miről ment a duma?

\- Azt mondta zsaru, és Anna valami tett az italomba...

Ahogy ezt Cas meghallotta ökölbe szorult a keze.

\- Micsoda? Ezért kinyírom azt a kis rib...

Nem tudta befejezni, mert Dean a keskeny pulton áthajolva megcsókolta, de közben véletlennek álcázva, szándékosan lelökte a poharat is, amit eddig magával hurcolt. Azt még látta, hogy Anna nagy sértetten elvonult. Fellélegzett.

Jo pedig, aki nem tudott erről az egészről, nagy vidáman tört feléjük utat, s integetett:  
\- Hé! Dean! Ezek a csajok mindenáron téged akarnak látni!

\- Lisa! Szia! - átölelte, és két oldalról megpuszilta a csinos nő arcát - Jesszus, Charlie! De rég nem láttalak! - a másik vörös, hosszú hajú lányt felkapta, és magához ölelve kicsit maga körül megpörgette. Lisával Dean régen együtt élt, úgy volt, hogy összekötik az életüket, de aztán mégse. Szakítottak, de nem haraggal váltak el. Charlie meg olyan volt számára, mintha a kishúga lett volna. 

\- Mi szél hozott benneteket erre?

\- Hát, - kezdett bele Charlie - hallottunk róla, hogy itt lépsz fel, és te vagy a legjobb...

\- Nem tudom ki mesélt nektek ilyeneket, de azt hiszem túlzott kissé.

Lisa viszont nem bírta tovább. 

\- Mondd el neki, miért vagy itt valójában...

\- A helyzet az, van egy bárom, és új táncosokat keresnék oda...

\- Szent Szar! Charlie! Van egy bárod? - Dean büszkén mosolyogva nézett a "húgára". - Ezt még ma megünnepeljük! Cas! Cas! Gyere, hagy mutassalak be életem két meghatározó nőjének...

***


	10. A Charlie's Angels bár új műsora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újabb megbeszélés Casnél, aki felfedi eddig rejtegetett tehetségét, és megmutatja milyen egy fiú rúdtáncos.  
> Mindannyian ott hagyják a Blue-t, és átmennek a Charlie's Angels-be. Cas lesz ott az egyik fő műsorszám, és egyfajta mini revüt szerveznek köré a srácok.

A fiúk és Jo újra összegyűltek Caséknél, bár most kissé nyomottabb volt a hangulat, mint legutóbb. Alfie mesélt róla, hogy miket mondott neki Kev, hiszen vele volt a legjobb barátságban. Elszörnyedve hallgatták. A beállt csendet Cas halk szavai törték meg.

\- És nem ez volt az egyetlen eset, valószínűleg nem is az első... Még előttetek a gyerekkori jó barátom, Balthazar is hasonlóképpen járt.

Ismét döbbent csend. Majd mikor magukhoz tértek, válogatott szitkokkal illették Lucifert, Annát és az egész francos főnöki társaságot. Egymás szavában vágva közölték, hogy tovább egy percig sem dolgoznak ezen a helyen. Dean intett csendet a hangzavarban.

\- És most jön a jó hír! Mindenkinek lesz állása! Ugyanis a fogadott húgicám, Charlie nyitott egy bárt, és tegnap ott is volt a Blueban. Örömmel vesz át mindenkit! 

Újra kitört a hangzavar, de most már nevetésektől volt hangos a szoba. Ölelgették, sőt puszilgatták egymást, egészen addig míg Gade meg nem szólalt:

\- De mi lenne a fő vonzerő? Ez egy új bár. Csak pár napja nyílt, szinte senki nem ismeri... Mi jók vagyunk, nagyon jók...

\- Sőt, Dean a legjobb! - szúrta közbe Cole, amiért Dean egy vicces csókot dobott át neki a légtérben, miközben ott állt Cast magához ölelve, s időnként belecsókolt szerelme nyakába.

Gade nem zavartatva magát folytatta:

\- Oké! Szóval Dean a legjobb... és a törzsközönségünk biztos követne, de kellene valami ami meglepő, lélegzet elállító...

\- Hát itt van: Cas... - vetette közbe Dean.

Benny belekezdett volna a mondandójába, de egy zöldszemű pillantás a torkára forrasztotta a szót.

\- Csssss! Van valami, amit nem tudtok a szerelmemről, de én nagyon is büszke vagyok rá... Cas rúdtánc bajnok!

Hitetlenkedő, csodálkozó, de határozottan izgatott és jókedvű moraj futott át a többieken, miközben Dean Castiel fülébe sugdosott.

\- Kérlek, Cas, a kedvemért... mutasd meg nekik, hogy milyen lenyűgözően varázslatos vagy!

Belenyalt a fülébe, és rágcsálni kezdte a fülcimpáját. Tudta, hogy ennek nem fog tudni ellenállni. Ahogy ölelte, érezte az enyhe reszketést, ami átfutott a testén, s látta a pirulást a gyönyörű arcán. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy nyert.

\- Jól van, jól van... - adta meg magát Cas - mindenki üljön le a szemközti fal tövébe. Akkor ha már rábeszéltél, tekerd le onnan a girlandot, én meg előkészülök.

A srácok izgatott kisiskolásként morajlottak, amíg Dean megszabadította - egy létra segítségével - a táncos rudat a girlandtól, majd hangulatvilágítást csinált, beállította a fényeket, s mikor kész volt, Castiel jelére elindította a zenét. 

A fiúk megbabonázva bámulták az aranyként csillogó rudat, majd Cast, ahogy suhanva odalépett könnyedén, csinált néhány balett szerű mozdulatot, miközben egyik kezét legtöbb alkalommal a rúdon tartotta. 

Körbe járta légiesen, hátra hajlott hídba, az egyik lábát magasba emelte mintha csak spárgázna. Úgy mozgott a rúd körül, mintha az ott sem lett volna. Újra kissé lendületesebben járta körül a rudat, majd a gravitációnak szinte ellent mondva, felemelte magát pörögve a rúdra. 

Közép magasságig mászott, de mind ezt teljesen természetesen, mintha ez csak egy hétköznapi dolog lenne, az egyik kartövét rászorítva a rúdra, forgott csak egyre különböző pózokban. Hol a lábát, hol a kezét kulcsolta a rúdra, látszott, hogy teljesen feloldódik abban, amit csinál. 

A srácoknak kicsit akkor jött meg a hangja, kis morajt csapva hújjogni kezdtek, amikor behajlított kezében csak a tenyerével és a kartövével tartotta magát, miközben légi spárgára nyitotta szét a lábait, s így pörgött csaknem fél percen át. Leereszkedett a talajra, új lendületet vett, és egészen felmászott, majd lassú csigavonalban kezdett lefelé jönni, de közben a rúdon is spárgázott fejjel lefelé, ekkor már mindenki lélegzet visszafojtva bámulta. 

Ismét pózt váltott, könyökkel tartotta magát, vagy a térdhajlatával s újabb gyakorlatokkal nyűgözte le közönségét. Végül újra leért a földre, a rúd közelében, de már eleresztve azt, csinált néhány elképesztően hajlékony mozdulatot, hogy bármely tornászlány megirigyelhette volna, egy kézen átfordulást, amiből elegánsan talajspárgába érkezett, s előre hajolva maradt. Ekkor lett vége a kísérő számnak is. 

A fiúk örömmámorban úsztak, és miközben Cas kecsesen felkelt, gratuláltak neki. Majd megszólalt Cole:

\- Bocsáss meg, Dean, tévedtem. Ha megölsz is, de azt kell mondanom: Cas még nálad is jobb!

Mire Dean megnyugtatta, esze ágában sincs megölni, hiszen ő ezt már pontosan tudta rég.

***

Izgatottan készülődtek a fiúk az új megnyitóra. A reklámkampányból ők is kivették alaposan a részüket, pedig nem ledér öltözékben szóró lapoztak, mégis terjedt a hírek, hogy mostantól a visszajáró közönségük ezután a Charlie's Angels bárban találja meg őket. Arra álmukban sem mertek volna gondolni, hogy a megnyitóra mennyien jönnek. 

Komolyan kíváncsiak voltak Cas rúdtáncos számára.  
Volt egy közös nyitószámuk, ahol - ahogy a TV, illetve mozi sorozatban is - egy szerkezetből hallani csak a főnöknőjük, Charlie hangját, miközben elmondja, hogy milyen ügyben kell "nyomozniuk".  
Persze ők nem hárman, hanem heten voltak (Dean, Cas, Cole, Gade, Benny, Alfie, és Ash). Mindannyian mezítláb! Fehér farmerban, fehér fátyolszerű ingben, fejük felett fénytrükkös glóriával, és igen: beálltak a klasszikus - de általuk kibővített - Charlie's Angels pózba. 

S miközben táncoltak, letépték magukról előbb az ing ujjakat, aztán ledobták magukról az inget is. Forrón hullámoztak, s ahogy fordultak, úgy lehetett látni a hátukon a felfestett fekete szárnyakat... a közönség tetszően morajlott. 

Pár perccel később a nadrágjukat is letépték, - csak a testre simuló fehér szatén alsó maradt rajtuk, kivéve Casen, az övé fekete volt - majd szorosan összeálltak, és ebből az angyali-ember kupacból emelkedett ki Castiel először vállig, derékig, majd térdig, aztán eltűnt köztük, s mikor megint teljesen felemelték: szárnyakat bontott. 

A hatás leírhatatlan volt. Előbb síri csend, aztán ünneplő üdvrivalgás. Lassan a talajra engedték, de közre fogva újra eltakarták. Az ováció közepette súgta neki Dean oda:

\- Tudtam, hogy sikere lesz a cosplayes srác szárnyainak! 

A többiek takarásában rövid csókot is váltottak. Lecsatolták a kihajtható szárnyakat, és Cas megkezdhette a saját, önálló showját.

A Charlie's Angels bár befutó lett Castiel műsorával, azzal az újítással, hogy egy mini revü műsort rögtönöznek nap mint nap. 

***


	11. Bosszú, és titkok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint sejthettük, Lucien-Lucifer ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni, és megpróbál keresztbe tenni nekik: vesztére.  
> Alfie megsérül, de szerencsére nem végzetesen.  
> Cas felfedi Dean előtt az utolsó titkát, de kiderül, hogy Dean sem mesélt el magáról mindent...

Úgy egy hétig nem is volt gond, minden ment a maga útján, és bár soha nem gondoltak a fiúk sem konkrétan bele, de sejtették, hogy Lucien ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni.  
Vasárnapra készülődtek - ami a legforgalmasabb napnak ígérkezett - mikor Benny száguldott be a színpadhoz és Deant kereste, de végül az öltözőknél talált rá.

\- Mi a baj, tesó?

\- Nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne, de mintha azt a kígyó Alastairt, Lucifer jobb kezét láttam volna kiosonni hátul.

\- Akkor jobb lesz, ha mindent ellenőrz...

Egy fájdalmas kiáltás, és egy robaj szakította félbe Dean mondandóját. Lélekszakadva rohantak be a színpadhoz, ahol a földre dőlve találták a táncos rudat, - valaki elfűrészelhette úgy, hogy terhelésre dőljön ki - s mellette Alfie feküdt ájultan.

\- Hé, Benny hívd a mentőket!

Cas is ekkor ért oda. Segítőkészen térdelt Alfie mellé. Megnézte a pulzusát, légzését, mindkettő volt. Viszont az rögtön látszott, hogy a lábával nincs minden rendben. 

\- Azt hiszem eltört a lába. - állapította meg.

\- Az a rohadt Lucifer! - szakadt ki Deanből - Tudtam, éreztem, hogy nem fogja ennyiben hagyni!

\- Dean! Kérlek, ne most!

Mondhatott Cas akármit, ő akkor is tehetetlen dühében fel s alá járkálni kezdett.

\- Édes! Ezzel nem segítesz! Inkább hozz valami takarót, hisz Alfie a földön fekszik, nem mozdíthatjuk meg, és fogalmam sincs mikor érkezik a mentő...

Dean szótlanul engedelmeskedett. Közben Benny visszatért és közölte, hogy a mentősök azt ígérték: tíz percen belül érkeznek. Cas csak simogatta Alfie haját, valami érthetetlen nyelven megnyugtatóan suttogott neki, pedig nyilvánvalóan nem hallhatta, Benny döbbenten látta, hogy barátjának arcán könnyek folynak végig. 

Cas hirtelen, mint akit rugó lökne, felállt Alfie mellől, megkérte Bennyt, hogy vigyázzon rá, és valami olyasmit mondott, hogy ezt már nem hagyhatja annyiban, ez volt az utolsó csepp... majd elrohant. Dean visszaért a takaróval - együttesen beburkolták a sérült fiút, - majd érdeklődött, hogy hova tűnt szerelme.

\- Nem tudom, arra felé rohant el. - mutatott az irodák felé - Nagyon feldúlt volt, sírt és azt mondta: nem hagyhatja ezt annyiban, mert ez már az utolsó csepp...

\- Oké, te csak vigyázz Alfiera, én megkeresem.

Ekkor tódult be innen-onnan a többi fiú is, és Benny elmondta nekik is azt, amit tudott. 

Szerelmét tényleg az irodáknál találta, éppen végzett a telefonálással. Ahogy hátrafordult összetalálkozott a tekintetük, az óceán kék összekapcsolódott a smaragdzölddel. A gyönyörű kéken látszott a sírás, és tükröződött benne a bánat. Néma kommunikációt folytattak, melynek végén átölelték egymást. 

\- Van még valami, amiről nem beszéltem neked, mert sosem volt szabad, de azt hiszem, most már tudnod kell. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy fogsz neki örülni...

Dean szorosan tartotta, vigasztalva simogatta mindenhol, és belecsókolt a nyakába.  
\- Lepj meg, baby... - suttogta a fülébe.

Cas kicsit hátra hajolt az ölelésből, hogy Dean szemeibe nézhessen, majd halkan azt mondta:  
\- Az FBI-nak dolgozom, fedett ügynökként, és az igazi nevem: Castiel Novak.

Dean megfeszült egy rövid ideig az ölelésében, de mindjárt el is ernyedt.  
\- Volt valami hasonló sejtésem, de persze eddig nem lehettem biztos benne...

Mosolyodott el, majd újra közelebb vonta magához Cast, és megcsókolta.  
\- Még csak nem is kiabálsz?

\- És az megoldana bármit is? Egyszer majdnem elveszítettelek a hülye makacsságom miatt, többet nem akarom azt az érzést. Szeretlek, Cas, és mindent meg fogunk oldani, együtt... és ha jól gondolom, többet nem lesznek egymás előtt titkaink.

Cas csak még jobban belesimult az ölelésébe, és visszacsókolta.  
\- Igen, ebben biztos lehetsz. - mosolygott.

\- Van egy ötletem, mivel menthetjük meg a mai műsort, de ahhoz neked is tudnod kell valamit rólam. 

Cas kíváncsian nézett rá.  
\- Sok suliban voltam az évek folyamán, és mindig kiakartam próbálni, úgyhogy egy alkalommal, nem a focisták, hanem a szurkolók közé jelentkeztem.

Szerelme hitetlenkedve felnevetett.  
\- Pom-pom fiú voltál?

\- Szurkoló! És a legjobb unterman. Én tartottam a legtöbb csajt. - engedett meg egy fölényes vigyort. - Nem beszélve arról, hogy volt egy akrobatikus duó számunk, amit talán nem lesz olyan nehéz begyakorolni, bár az igaz, most rögtönöznünk is kell... mi ketten megmenthetjük a showt.

Cas imádattal a szemében nézett Deanre, aki ezt ellenállhatatlannak találva, újra csak csókokkal halmozta el.

***


	12. Végjáték - avagy az utóbbi hónap eseményei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiderül kivel mi történt: a jók elnyerik jutalmukat, a gonoszok pedig méltó büntetésüket.  
> ((Természetesen Cas és Dean egybekelnek, és Hawaiira mennek nászútra - záróképként pedig még egy kis Destiel fluff.))  
> Happy Ever After, vagyis Boldogan Élnek - és soha meg nem halnak. :) <3

Dean és Cas látványos elemekkel átszőtt akrobatikus, - és némi erotikával fűszerezett - de nagy részt improvizált száma megmentette a Charlie's Angelst a katasztrófától, ezt a számot is benne hagyták a későbbi műsorban. Bár miután új, és masszív táncos rudat szereltek fel, ugyanúgy használatban maradt, Cole és Gade is mutatott érdeklődést iránta. Ash is néha pörgött rajta, de csak a próbák alatt, brahiból.

Castiel - Crowley hathatós segítségével - fegyházba záratta Lucient, és a segítőit, egyhamar nem fognak szabad levegőt szívni.

Alfie remekül gyógyulgatott, főleg mert összejött egy csini ápolófiúval, aki - miután Alfie rendbe jött - az Angelsben gyakran meglátogatta. 

Kevin néha feltűnt az Angelsben, és gyakorolgatott, de hivatalosan már nem akart táncolni, amikor Charlie felajánlotta neki, hogy legyen tréner, ezt elfogadta, és a későbbiekben egy mozgás stúdiót nyitott. Crowley mindenben támogatta. 

Benny udvarolgatott Jonak, a legutolsó hírek szerint kisebb összezördülésektől eltekintve remekül megvannak. 

Cole és Gadréel szintén összejöttek, és felváltva dolgoznak hol a Blueban, - amit Charlie Crowley közreműködésével fele-fele arányban megvásárolt - hol az Angelsben. Úgy tervezik, ha minden jól megy, végleg összekötik az életüket. 

Lisáról annyit lehetett tudni, hogy egyszer útba ejtve az Angelst, beköszönt éppen aktuális párjával - Hannah-val - Deanhez, amikor kiderült, hogy Cas ismeri őt, hiszen valamikor régen egy párt alkottak. A lányok megígérik, hogy a nyaralásukról visszafelé hosszabb időre térnek be hozzájuk, s akkor persze hozzák Bent, Lisa fiát, aki nem Deantől van, bár pokolian hasonlít hozzá. Ash gálánsan udvarolgat nekik, s ez olyan jól sikerül, hogy a lányok magukkal hívják a nyaralásukra. 

Előkerül Dean fiatal kori haverja, Gabriel is, aki Casa Erotikás filmet forgatna az elhíresült Blueban, s magával hozza kedvesét, Samet, mert már tudnia kell Deannek a kapcsolatukról. Dean először nagyon dühös, mert azt hitte az öccse nem is él, most meg itt van a gyerekkori barátjával... azt a tényt már sztoikus nyugalommal hallgatja, amikor világos lesz számára, hogy keresztbe sógorok, mert Gabe Castiel bátyja. Casnek nagyon sokat és hosszan kellett engesztelnie Deant, mire rájött, hogy a végén csak megjátszotta a morcost. 

Sam is belekóstolt a sztripperségbe s még ha nem is tolta olyan jól, mint Cas, vagy Dean, azért elég sok rajongója akadt a lányok... és a fiúk körében is. 

Egyébként meg Castiel és Dean nagyon boldogok együtt, össze is házasodtak, - nagyon nagy buli volt az Angelsben - és épp nászúton vannak Hawaiin. 

A pálmafák alatt kényelmes nyugágyban félig ülve, napszemüvegén keresztül bámulja a fodrozódó hullámokat az óceánon, melynek színével vetekszik szeme. Nem kell az irányába fordulnia, tudja, hogy Dean hozta meg a frissítő koktélokat. 

\- Szia, Édes! - búgja, miközben lehajolva hozzá a kezébe nyomja az italt, de közben csókot lop le a bársonyos ajkairól. 

Kényelembe helyezkedik a másik nyugágyon, és kezébe véve italát szürcsölni kezdi, kinyújtja másik kezét Cas felé, aki belekulcsolja a sajátját. Dean megelégedett nyugalmat érez. Együtt nézik a naplementét, amit imád... persze a legjobban Őt, aki most itt van vele. Nem bír magával, letéve poharát, odatérdel Cas fejéhez. 

\- Tudod, már akkor be voltam indulva Rád, amikor megláttalak ott a pult mögött... - suttogta lihegve Dean Cas fülébe, miközben a nyelvével bele is nyalt, ami apró remegéseket váltott ki partneréből. 

\- Volt egy ilyen sejtésem - kuncogta el magát Cas - de tudod, én is beleestem ám a hihetetlen zöld szemeidbe... mintha csak egy láthatatlan lasszót dobtál volna rám. 

Ez a megállapítás elégedett mosolyt csalt Dean arcára.  
\- Cas, - kérlelte - azt hiszem ideje bemennünk a bungalóba, kissé lehűlt a levegő...

\- Dean, de hát még mindig vagy 25°C van...

\- Caaaas...

\- Jól van, kis telhetetlen, megyek már...

Olyan tíz perc múlva már csak a nyögések, és elfúlt sóhajok, kiáltások szűrődtek ki a leszállt sötétségbe. 

\---

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amikor írtam ezt a történetet, még nem tudtam róla, hogy Jen a való életben tényleg volt pom-pom fiú, azaz Szurkoló! :D Hát hiába, az Élet írja sokszor a legjobb sztorikat! :) 
> 
> HA tetszett a történetem, légy oly jó, és nyomj egy kudos <3 gombot! :)  
> HA pedig - tartalmi - véleményt is hagysz, azzal egész boldoggá teszel. :D  
> Köszi! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Millió és egy köszönet Barbnek, aki ösztönzött, és segített átlendülni a holtpontjaimon. :) <3 
> 
> Írta: Megan befejezés=> 02\. 08. 2016. Monday 20:13


End file.
